vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116890-where-are-the-forum-rules
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- A prince in practice moans for the attention that he wantsbut most of this town won't even dignify his ignorance with a response left to a crowded foster home by a 15 year old mom never been held in anyone's arms when you've never been moved its really hard to move on A young saleswoman sets up shop when the sun sets she'll make your wildest dreams come true at a price you wont forget The sadly married set up alibis no harm no regret hoping they meet an angel in bed that can wrestle the devil right out of their heads This city runs fast, no one has time to sit with themselves,no time to look into our pain or see the same despair in everyone else its here, its there, its everywhere tears soak each card the dealers dealt But time taught me how to see every second as heaven even though they're perfectly disguised as hell And I refuse to let past bruises cover the light it ain't all good, but its all good enough, so I know I'm alright agony is truth its our connection to the living I accept it as perfection and keep on existing in the now I can only build if I tear the walls down even if it breaks me I wont let it make me frown I'm falling but no matter how hard I hit the ground I'll still smile I can only build if I tear the walls down even if it breaks me I wont let it make me frown I'm falling but no matter how hard I hit the ground I'll still smile ...ear to ear as if that's all I'm here for despite the wars founded by the rich, funded by the poor kids barely 18 are dying so billionaires can make more elsewhere hungry mothers watch their babies starve to death in a beat up shack on a dirt floor The aged professor quotes "Freedom's without a path" now he dresses like a widow and preaches "love is dead" in every class But curiosity killed the cat and taught the dog in him how to act and it burned his bridge to Jill so he tries to drown the guilt with a bottle of Jack Self proclaimed rebels say "We must oppose the system!" "You gotta take a stand!" "If your not against them your with them!" signs read "Support the troops bring em' home!" "No more innocent victims!" but when a homeless veteran asks for spare change your to busy protesting to even listen And I'm no different I live in conflict and contradiction but it can be so beautiful when I don't reject what lies within It's beautiful the way agony connects us to the living I think of the world when I hurt, and keep on existing in the now I can only build if I tear the walls down even if it breaks me I wont let it make me frown I'm falling but no matter how hard I hit the ground I'll still smile I can only build if I tear the walls down even if it breaks me I wont let it make me frown I'm falling but no matter how hard I hit the ground I'll still smile. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm not the one that came here to prod anyone. I'm actually sick of my threads getting deleted or locked due to someone insulting me while I'm actually pointing out verifiable facts that some people cant seem to handle because they lack the ability to read something they might disagree with without getting upset. That is all. I took a break from posting. This might be my last post on these forums because at this point it seems pretty pointless to participate in a discussion that the mods are so quick to lock up. I've seen far worse on these boards that dont get touched or even cause a mod to blink and then threads locked over something so petty. It seems pretty pointless to me. I dont have anything else really to say and the mods have made me feel unwelcome here and all I have done is try to rally support for Carbine and offer PvP tips. I'm not even interested in trying submit a request to unlock my thread this time. I'm done. Peace. | |} ---- ---- I don't know I tend to consider people who only come into the forums to whine as either a white knight or against the game without even any shred of objectivity to being trolls. I see nIPEZZ posting non-bashing the games post, I see Anarchists go into a thread which should have been about 60 poor (figuratively) that lost their job and start putting blame on players and people who should be paying subs. I believe he is doing this to ilicit a response meaning he is just a forum troll. I wish this and his previous thread were just deleted. | |} ---- edit-moved comment to a better place, this thread isnt going anywhere lets all be honest | |} ---- ----